The proliferation of networked control units in today's motor vehicles offers more and more opportunities for influencing functionalities in the vehicle, for example better diagnosis options in case of faults, or remote operation of functions and/or components of the vehicle. Concepts permitting reliable and safe access to the functionality in the vehicle across various distances via radio-communication-based action are available in this context so as to carry out reliable and high-quality fault diagnoses via remote diagnosis by a service center or a remote diagnosis server equipped with a corresponding diagnostic database, for example. These approaches utilize communication systems integrated in the vehicle such as mobile phones and/or GSM-supported telematics-data terminals to transmit data between the control units connected to a vehicle network and/or components and the server of the service center. A proposal for such a system is described in published German Patent document DE 100 26 754. A specific realization with respect to the transmission content between server and data terminal and with respect to the design of the terminal or server is not mentioned.